<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inexplicably drawn into your embrace by closedcaptioning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128355">inexplicably drawn into your embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning'>closedcaptioning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and kaede "i don't think i could ~handel~ if you took it off" akamatsu, featuring: akane "my shirt is always too small" owari, with maki "long-suffering chaperone" harukawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaede falls for someone, she falls hard. Good thing there are plenty of mats in the gymnastics pavilion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Owari Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inexplicably drawn into your embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sick of this.” Maki elbows Kaede in the ribs. “Just go talk to her.”</p><p>Kaede yelps in pain, more out of protest than any actual agony. “Are you kidding? Right now, during gym class?” She gestures miserably towards the girl flipping around on the parallel bars with ease. A small crowd has gathered to watch in awe as she defies gravity with grace, releasing her grip at the right moment to spin and land on her feet with a flourish.</p><p>As the crowd applaud, Kaede turns back to Maki with a pained look on her face. “See? She’s incredible.”</p><p>Maki rolls her eyes. “So are you,” she points out, exasperated. “That’s why we’re <em> here </em>.”</p><p>Kaede makes a face and crosses her arms, pointedly turning her back on the parallel bars and the admiring onlookers. “But —”</p><p>Maki freezes. “She’s coming over here,” she hisses.</p><p>Kaede blinks. “Who?”</p><p>“Your true love.”</p><p>“<em> What? </em>”</p><p>“Hi!” Kaede whirls around and finds herself face-to-face with Akane, shining with sweat and beaming at her. “You’re the piano girl, right?”</p><p>Kaede is actually speechless. Maki blows out a disgusted sigh and answers for her. “Yeah, that’s Kaede Akamatsu. The Ultimate Pianist.”</p><p>“Oh, cool!” Akane’s smile grows. “I heard you playing the other day! It was so sick.”</p><p>Kaede manages a nod and a shaky smile. “T-Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a routine or whatever next week for some big competition thing, actually, and I was wondering —” Akane cuts herself off. “Sorry, I’m really hot from that workout! Whew! Hope you don’t mind —” and to Kaede’s horror (not delight, not even a little bit of delight, she swears), she strips off her shirt with one swift motion.</p><p>Kaede makes a gurgling sound in the back of her throat. Maki winces. Akane, standing before them in nothing but her sports bra and gym shorts, looks confused. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Kaede rasps out.</p><p>“Oh, good. Well, anyway, I was wondering, would you wanna play the music for my routine?”</p><p>Kaede stares. “You — you want <em> me </em> ? To play for <em> you </em>?”</p><p>“Well, duh!” Akane grins. “You’re super good at it. Your piano sounded so nice. Not all boring like I thought it would.”</p><p>Kaede blushes from her shirt collar to the roots of her hair. “I’d love to,” she says, voice only trembling a little. “I’d play anything for you.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Akane wraps Kaede up in a bone-crushing hug, and Maki sighs. “I can’t wait! I’ll drop the music off in your dorm later, okay?”</p><p>Kaede keeps it together until Akane jogs back over to the parallel bars. Maki is actually proud of her for holding out for so long, but once Akane is out of range, Kaede all but melts into Maki’s arms.</p><p>“I’m in so deep,” she groans, and Maki gives her a supportive pat on the head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>